Creating a Monster
by Dark Lord Naraku
Summary: A story where naraku tells kagome how it came he came to be. I own the story not the characters


**Creating A Monster**

I do have a copyright on this storyi changed itz charaters for this paticular rp so young naraku would have a childhood the original story is not done with inuyasha characters so i would advise you not steal it or anything i worked hard to get permission to copyright it lets say there are fines to pay if you do decide to steal it here is my disclaimer for respect for the man who created the characters it will be updated often.  
Disclaimer: I donnot own the characters but i do own the story and events in the story the characters are owned by Rumiko TAKAHASHI

ENJOY IT AND REVIEW OR COMMENT

Rating is M for Sexual contents there are lemons with details,rape,tourture,graphic murders and laguage so i did warn you donnot read it if you have a problem with it i am a artist in my free time please pay head to the warning and dont report because i did warn you and i will

**Grown Naraku = i walk down the halls of my dark palace and smile as i relize i have come a long way i then pass by a picture and then back up to look at it it had a beautiful blue dragon in it. the dragon was very close to me and i missed her very much. She was a demoness that bore two young chuldren long ago. my red eyes look at the picture with a rare softness i no longer showed the world. "Mother you meanthe world to me" i say as i walk down to the room. I had been chasing a very annoying inu half demon named Inuyasha for some time for entertainment. I look at a door with spider carvings gold rim all around open it to my chambers. walking inside as my black hair sways as i walk i remove my harori(shirt) and then walk over my bare chest cut and built my abs showed as there was not a flaw on my shin however on my back there was a scar a spider to be exact that had been there since my childhood. I look to the right as another door open and steam rolls into the bed room as a woman enters the room. the woman was a pristess and use to travel with Inuyasha and his group. the woman had soft warm brown eyes and a very gentle touch. she stepped out and said in a soft voice before laying her head on my chest "Love I have missed you so much naraku" the woman looked up and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "Kagome my dear how was your day?" i ask and then pull her tight into my arms. i then pick her up bridal style and carry her over to the bed. and lay her down. her body flawless and built even after two children. I remember the time i brought her here she was so heartbroken cause inuyasha kept chashing kikyo. it pained me to see the woman cry then she was 16. I had come to love her and voued to protect her as i have a very protective spirit tawards the ones i care for. I then kiss her lips as i feel her legs spread wide and i slide between them. I then lick her neck and move back to her lower lips and bite it with a playful smile as she giggled and looked up at me. "Oh naraku must you be so demonic" She say pulling me down. as my pale hands push aside ehr robe exsposing her to my view. I then lick her from her collorbone to her navel and my red eyes look up with a very gentle smile. I then sit up with her under me and lick her nipples when i come back down sucking and biting as i then tease her rolling my finger around the hard nipple before taking it into my mouth and moving my other hand between her thights and messaging her clitoris earning moans and soft hisses from her. I then move down licking all the way and place my hand into my mouth tasting her essence. I then move down and inhale her scent and lick her clitoris causing her to buck as i hold her down and then continue sucking and licking as i then stick my toung inside her i donnot stop untill i taste her cum on my lips. i sit up and look over at her sweaty body sprawled out over the bed. and then to her chest moving up and down as her breath is labored the world around her spins. I then remove my harkamis (pants) and place my dick at her entrance and look into her eyes allowing her to settle cofratably and she places her hands onto my back and moves them to my neck pulling me down into a passionate kiss. i then push inside her feeling her warmth and moaning as i break the kiss and move inside her wath ing her scream and moan my name "Naraku that feels good" the miko cried as i moved inside her. my body now coated with sweat as the shikon no tama swings from my neck now compleated and tainted. i place her leg over my shoulder and move inside her faster before flipping her onto her arms and legs. she had already orgasmed several times but i was far from done she seemed to love it. i then come inside her and then gently lower her to the bed and then pull her into my arms breathing heavy and kissing her shoulder and she held onto my arms as the ring on her finger glisted in the moonlight she forced me to get one being she was from the future it ment alot to her to be abe to wear it showing fact that she was my enternal mate. I then lift her lips into a gentle kiss before allowing her to rest pulling the blankets over us and drifting off into a deep sleep. i then wake in the morning to see my mate finger lining the cuts of my musles and smiling. "goodmorning love did you sleep well dear she asks before pulling the blankets off of me and then moving down and smiling. the grabs my dick with her small hands and then licks the head. after tasting it and running her fingers over it she pulls it into her mouth and sucks it up and licks it down while looking up at me i feel caught in the moment sent strait to exstacy and then feeling the need to come i then pull her off of me. she was too good for that. i then place it inside of her as she screams and moves inside her untill she comes i follow behind her. we rested untill later that day when i get up and walk down the hall before she walks up to me and places her hands around me "love you seem to have alot on your mind you have said little since you have returned and your eyes look very distant, what is on your mind love?" she asks with a concerned face turning me to face her and placing her hand on my face with concern. "kagome it is near my mothers birthday and my sister will soon be here" she looks and smiles "you have never told me about your sister and mother will you tell me love i dont hide things from you please donnot hide things from me." she say as she walks to the springs pulling me behind her. she gets into the water and soaks as i follow behind her and she swims over into my arms and i wrap them around her. "very well love i will tell you"**

**Young Naraku: **I was 12 in demon years and 46 years old in human and still being pushed around my sister was 15 in demon years and 72 in human and knew more she stayed to herself. Walks into the palace looking to the ground before heading to my sisters room and walking inside"Hello sister" walks into her room with my face fixed with a snarl then looks over at her with anger showing on my face. then says nothing and walks back out of the room not wanting to speak my feelings anymore. I shut the door behind me and go to find my mother. I walk into her chambers and see her weapons gone seeing she is gone probably fighting she does that to become stronger so walk back down the hall and place my hand on my sisters door knob wondering if i should annoy her with my feelings of angush and anger.I stand there for what seemed like hours."I stand there and then gets a chill from her icy voice and then pushing it open as it creeks and i walk inside and then look over at her "Sister i feel like i have failed, I feel i am weak and I will never be strong. I feel I will never do the things nessesary to shake the world with fear i donnot want to be weak i am tired of being pushed around." referring to the others outside who picked on me because i was differant. I then look down but not allowing a tear to drop from my eye. "I am lost should i kill them and shake them so bad they wont breath another word from a sane mind or should i do like mother and ignore them and if i must fight be fair. what should i do sister"

**Akirta**: she looks at him her face full of concern for her brother and snarls at the thought of the other children hurtin her brother, she gets up and walks over to him, and hugs him- well i would love to kill them mysel, but it will make us no better then what they are -she says lookin at him and smiles- u are not different brother they are some people that doesnt understand us they think all demons are evil and that we shouldnt be here along them

**Young Naraku**: "No i dont belive that will be nessesary my sister there is no need" looking at her as she spoke and replying with what i draw as a conclusion "I see my sister" walks out of the room with my eyes glowing red. I was tired of being pushed around it was time naraku made his own path i knew mother would be ashamed of my actions but it had to end and i was the one to see to it. Walks out there with a soft exspression like i always did and looked up with a soft face "Can i play?" i asked in a soft tone before the boy shoves me and laughes with the others. I get up and look at him with a evil grin as mud falls down my face i then look up at them with a differant look in my eye "let me rephrase the question, I want to play now" I say as my eyes narrow and i raise my hands from my sides and they turn to sharp peices of flesh and i then send a tentecal throught the leader the same child who pushed me into the mud and the others run. I send another after them as well pinning them to trees blood covers my already muddy body. I retract the tentecals and turn and walk inside with no remorse and walk down the hall. Blood trailing a red carpet of its own behind me as i grab the door knob and open the door to my sisters room and stand there in the doorway looking to the ground boddy and covered in mud a tear falls down my face as i then use the back of my dirty sleeve to wipe it away before speaking in a low and soft voice "They wont pick on me anymore i think i need to tell mother what i have done." walks out as leave the door open and continue down the hall to my room. I get in the spring and wash the dirt and blood off. my red eyes still focused down to the ground as i reflect on the day surprisingly. I wasnt upset i was actually thrilled by the rush of watching others die so helpless and painfull "they got what they deserved" i say in a low voice" I then looked at the mirror as i wash myself and smile and laughts outright. "Kukukuku" i laught till tears fall from my face and then gets up and dries off with and wraps the baboon pelt around me as i then pull on my harkamis(pants) they were purple and i had a yellow obai to tie it shut. I look over at the spring now red with the blood of my victoms. My red eyes deverting to the door as i walk through it and then shut tit behind me. I head down the hall my black hair still dripping leaving a new trail of water as it sticks to my back and little drops fall and run down my pale face. My eyes haze over as i then decide that i would no longer be a victom but the one creating them i was "Naraku"

**Akirta**: -she looks at him knowin what he had done and shakes her head- u shouldnt have done that brother now they will be after us -she gets up takes his hands and says to him- i see ur goin to be very powerful when you get older the and u will shed more blood more then you have shed today, she drops his hand and then says- you can change now which will then change ur furture, but that is ur choice litle brother -she says lookin into his eyes-

**Young Naraku**: Looks up at her from under my bangs still dripping wet "My dear sister can't you see, I have already chosen if they wish to they can come for me i will do the same to them." looks up my eyes glaring red with hatred and anger. "I am not going to be the one held down by the thoughts of others i have never fit in so why try to walk a path amung those who do i will make my own path aside from them a path that makes me a force to be reconed with." jerks away and walks down the hall but this time not looking down simply gliding across the floor as nothing is heard in the hall but the water dripping from my wet hair. "I am sorry sister I have already chosen"

**Akirta**: -she sighs at him and sits down on her bed and shakes her head- very well if thas what u want then i cant relly stop u brother -she then lays down on her bed and picks up a book she was reading with her black kiminlo spawled out around her bed and sighs agen- my brother is 1 stubbon demon and i cant see him changin that either -she smirks and looks out of her window watchin the sun go down-

**Young Naraku**: Hears a loud crash as the palace is set on fire. The crackle of the hot flames ecoes through the halls. "So they did come I see" gets up and runs down the hall to see two men blocking the hallway and entrance to my sisters room. "Move Aside" i say in a low voice and then looking up at them not really giving them time to move "I said move you humans must be deaf as well as stupid and therefore you have no place here in a palace of demons you think fire can scare me well it doesnt it creates a trill with a timelimit of how fast i need to kill you" i yell as a tentecal goes through one man and rips out his spine and a limp body drops to the floor in a huge puddle of blood. I look over at the other man and then sends a tentecal after him it goes through him and my sisters door bloody and then i pull it back and run my finger on it then bringing the finger to my mouth and tasting the blood "fool" i say before dropping my hand to my side and then sending two more tentecals open to burst down the door. "Sister are you ok ?" i say in a soft emotionless voice as my long black robe whips in the flames and my hair dances around me. My red eyes looking to the ground as i hold out my hand "come with me sister i will get you out of here noone will hurt you as long as i live"

**Akirta**: -she gets up and runs to her brother and says to him- yes i am fine brother but these humans look very angry and want to hurt us -she says lookin at the human and then says- they are afarid of us they want to renvenge the deaths of the children that u killed today-she says turnin her red eyes to her brother and frowns- we need to get out of here before they burn this place down -she runs tho the palace still holdin her brothers hand and her black hair flowin behind her, and her kiminlo as well-

**Young Naraku**: looks at her with some sympathy for bringing her into this war. i pull her into my arms and then six tentecals comes out breaking down the walls of the palace i walk to the edge as the breeze blows in and we look down at a mob of angry villagers. "Sister hold onto me tight" i say feeling her grip get very strong as i jump out of the window from seven stories i flip over so i am freefalling back first and send the tentecals up to the roof of another building. I then hold onto my sister who now had her head buried into my chest and swing through the building and land on my feet in a allyway. Dust rising as i then stand and release my sister saying nothing as i watch the villagers run tawards us yelling random things. "spider we will kill you and that wrench will be sold, demon you will die you are a abomination to the world you have no need to be here, kill the demons before they kill more" I watch them saying nothing my sister behind me as they come close and stop feet from me. "I would not advise to come any closer human" I say looking to the ground "for too long you have tourtered my mother and family today is the day that it will end" I say as i spread my legs and raise my hands up above my head. miasma creeps across the ground and then rises around them as i hear them coughting and gagging "I learned this trick last week." i say in a low voice and then grab my sister and the miasma consumes us and we appear in the middle of the miasma blows away in the wind . I faint as that was too much power for a child my size and age. my body hits the ground and i rest assuming we are safe and i had no need to fight any more that day they were all dead and could no longer hurt us

.**Akirta**: -she lays on the ground next to him and rest for a while after what seems like hours she shakes her brother awake and says to him- i sense someone near by brother -she gets up and looks towards the woods area but couldnt see anyone as it was a dark night, as she didnt see her brother wakin up anytime soon, she went to see who it was hersel but not goin to far from her brother so he knew she was close by she went behind a big tree and saw someone in the clearing, she saw a girl with white hair and white kimono on. her eyes scanned around and used her demonic senses to see if there was anyone around or smelled their scent but the only one she could smell was the girl that was infront of her-

**Young Naraku**: Sitting up and sensing somebody near and not seeing my sister. I rise to my feet and then walk tawards the clearing in the forest. "Sister" i say in a calm voice before laying eyes on a girl that seemed to captivate me. i looked her from head to toe. before walking into the clearing my hair flowing behind me as i stand beside my sister and look at her. "who are you" i say smelling the fact she was not a human. Looking over to her with a emotionless face and studying her "A inu youkai how interesting" i say as my red eyes study her fetures them resembling a strong demon i heard of in my youth "Inu no taisho, you look like him" i say before walking back over to my sister getting shy as i liked her but was not going to admit it. I then walk past the girl and head tawards the spring to wash off the blood from the previous fight.

**Tashimaru**: *she was curious as to who the boy was and who his sister was as well as her long white hair flowed when the wind blew lightly she watched as he went to the springs and followed after him*

**Young Naraku**: Looking up from the spring nakad then grabbing the robe and tying it around me to hide from her and then getting out of the water and looking over at my sister. "It isnt nice to walk up on somebody bathing you may see something your not suppose to" I say in a soft voice laced with embarrassment. I then wring my hair out and then sit beside my sister and looking up at her and back to the girl. "I am naraku and this is my sister Akerita" i say looking to the ground as i sit and my hands planted on the ground as i think about what kind of life we were going to have now that i got all of us cast out of the village not to mention the village itself was gone.

**Akirta**: -she sensed her brother likin the girl and smirks at him, she then saw the girl after him, she then shrugs and sits down near a tree leaving them to it and thinks to hersel- aww so cute my litle brother likes a girl -she then frowns at somethin but shakes her head, she leams against the bloosm tree and closes her eyes with her hair goin infront of her face coverin it up slightly- hmm a daughter to the great dog demon very powerful in his time, has a brother who's attude towards humans are the same as my brothers -she laughs alitle at this- yup they both have somethin in cummon

**Tashimaru**: *she sighs* "well my names Tashimaru its nice meet you Naraku"*she sat next to him looking at him with her golden yellow eyes

**Young Naraku**: Looks over at her and then gives a discusded exspression to hide my feelings then jumps up and walks a few feet away. "I dont want anyone around me" i say hiding the blush and walking away with my nose in the air. i then turn around and look at a very puzzled sister and dog demon. "I am sorry i just have alot on my mind" i say looking away realizing there was no cause for my actions "i think i will go find dinner now" i say turning and heading into the forest quickly catching rabbits and a deer. then walking back seeing they were still there and had started a fire. I hide there looking at her still scared to talk to her not understanding why i had never been scared, shy but never scared.

**Akirta**: -she couldnt help but laugh at her brothers shyness, but keeps her thoughts to hersel, she then turns her red eyes to the girl agen and says under her breath so he didnt hear what she was goin to say and says it with a slight smirk on her face- i fink some1 likes u dear -she turns and grins wickedly at her brother seeing him glare at her- hehe its so cute i havent seen him like that -she says still havin a hint of laughter in her voice-

**Young Naraku**: Glares at my sister and walks over to the fire and throws the deer on the wood putting out the fire with a little sneer "Now you get to light the fire agine, dear sister" i say before walking over to the tree and leaning aginst it. "at least i skinned it and cleaned it" i say looking at her with a glare. I then forcus on a cloud of smoke rising from the village that had burnt down feeling bad a tear drops as i look at it and then close my eyes quickly wiping it from my eye knowing that what i did was wrong. "how do i get rid of these feelings where is the thrill i had when i commited the actions?" i think to myself as the food prepares

**Akirta**: -she smirks at her brother and squeezes his cheeks playfully and says to him- aww did i embarrsse u little brother haha -she then bends down takes the deer off the fire and light the fire easily again, she then turns to her brother and frowns at his thoughts and says quietly so he didnt hear her- brother u cant control your human feelings weather you like it or not -she smiles gently at him and went to the stream to get some water for tea, that she will make when she returns to the fire leaving her brother to his thoughts-

**Young Naraku**: Looks up at her and jerks away growling at her "Leave me alone" i say between gritted teeth. watching her leave to get tea and then rubbing my now sore cheek. "I dont belive that you will ever know how i feel as far as i know my human side will die eventually i just have to endur untill that day." watches the flames and thinking back to the palace on fire and pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "I think i will be running for the rest of my life." i say in a soft saddened tone. i then watch the clearway missing my sister already not ready to be alone.

**Tashimaru**: *seeing how sad he was she knew he didnt want to really be alone he was watching the clearing for his sister to come back and figured she could atleast comfort him the best she could till she came back she went to sit next to him close as she could*

**Akirta**: -she then returns to the fire puts the kettle on the fire and sits next to her brother with a soft look on her face and says to him- brother u no full well i do know how u feel and think so dont give me that rubbish that i dont i am not human -she says frownin at him and feeling slightly hurt that her brother thought that, she then puts her arms around him and says- brother u wont be alone trust me -she kisses his forehead then says to tashimaru quietly as her brother was busy- yes he likes u -she smiles and sits next to her- i have never see him act that way around people normally its the opsite lol -she smiles at her-

**Young Naraku: **Looking up at them then getting up and walking over to the girl and sitting beside her "soooo.....ummmmmmm................your father is inu no taisho?" i say with a very soft tone trying to create a suitable conversation. I fiddle with my obai and then drop it as my hands get sweaty and then i wipe them on my pants descreatly.

**Akirta**: -she pretends that she was busy with somethin at the fire to give them alone to talk together -she tired her best not to laugh at her brother shyness and ties her long black hair back in a red and gold comb that her mother gave her ages ago, she smiles and carrys on with the cookin for us and made the tea for them both and gives them the tea-

**Tashimaru**: *she looked over at him as she spoke* "Yes that is correct"*she told him as she enjoyed that he was talking to her*

**Young Naraku: **After accepting the cup of tea from my sister my eyes dance from the cup as the steam rose into the air, my attention turns to my sister cooking, i nod showing her i was thankful for the food for i didnot speak if there was no need to do so. I sit there with my hands getting sweaty as i hold the cup however it was not from the tea it had long since cooled off and was half the night progressed i start feeling butterflies in my stomach and there was a lump in my throut. Looks up at her from under my bangs "oh that must be fun i suppose I mean living with the greatest inu youkai alive that is, do you have siblings" i say between studders not looking up at her before i catch the scent of someone in the forest. forgetting about my previous shyness i then stand and look out over the forest my hair whips back and forth as my red hues glare into the darkness. "Who are you and why are you here" i say in a cold voice laced with death and evil. I send a tentecal into the forest that wraps around a man and pulls him into view. "I....i...am here to collect a reward for bringing you and your sister back to our village you have slautered a whole village for no reason" i hide my eyes with my bangs and then watch as he shivers with fear knowing my capabilaties. "Now surely you donnot belive i would destroy a village with no cause but then agine you are human and your emotions and feeling are not capable of reason howeverI donnot belive you will be collecting anything ever agine" i say in a soft voice laced with malice and i then walk deeper into the woods with him in my tentecal as the spider on my back glows so the girl i found attractive did not see the bad side of me. A scream is heard througout the forest and the everything falls silent except for the flap of the birds wings as they fly away from the noise. I then walk back into the camp covered in blood and sit beside my sister with a cold look in my eyes "I must protect you Akirta" i say dropping a tear and looking at the fire dance "It is my fault that you are in this mess if i had not attacked them and continued to bow to their will and be beaten everyday you would not be here. Sister do you belive i am a monster?"

**Akirta**: --she looks at her brother and shakes her head and says to him- no i dont fink ur a monster at all brother -she then sits next to him and says in a soft tone- will we be running the rest of our lives and no matter were we go someone will be after us -she looks in her cup of tea thinkin bout the events thas bein happenin and loose bits of hair blowin around in the wind and her red eyes mist over abit and she sighs- the humans will never understand us

**Young Naraku**: Looks up at her and then back to the ground and then standing as i relize this is reality and therefore i will accept it. the moon shines over head full and bright. My eyes are closed as i relize i have to become stronger to protect my sister. I then raise my hands and form a barrier around the camp then sweat falls down my face as i make it stronger and it continues to get darker blocking out everything. I squint my eyes tight shut as it was hard work for me to do but needed to be done so we could at least rest. after it is up i sigh and then walk over to the tree that had fallen and take out a knife. "I want to experament" i then cut out a doll and hold it in my hands looking at it sister "i want to show you something". i then use miasma to consume it as i back away and there is a dummy of me, a look alike standing there nude and covering itself i moved the doll and the dummy moved i then spoke as the dummy spoke with me "I can make myself anywhere i wish to be, i first used it when mother was mad at me the dummy went to her instead of me." i say sitting back down and looking at her with a smile on my face something i rarely did. the wind no longer blowing as it is blocked by the barrier i had created. I then look at the ground and begin playing with rocks and stones occupying myself with childhood things i was still a kid. evil but a child.

**Tashimaru**: gets up and walks away knowing that they shuld be left alone and it was late i had better get home before my father tore down every village in japan human and demon alike to find hius daughter. "goodnight i will be here tomorrow if you like be safe" turns and walks into the dark forest

**Akirta**: -she smiles and says to him when she saw the dummy and him makin it move and laughs sayin to him- that could come in handy when we r under attack -she then takes the comb out of her hair lettin her hair flow freely and pushes him alitle sayin- u maybe evil brother but u still a kid -ruffles his hair playfully and grins at him- start actin like one

**Young Naraku**: laughs as she messes my hair up the laughter soft but real. I then wave at her arms to make her stop before falling over giggling. "I am the mmost evil demon in japan" glaring with a huge smile as i stare at her with a look that i was up to something. i then jump onto her andtickle her making her laugh and enjoying seeing my sister happy. i then slide off her and rest on the ground looking up at the stars as i close my eyes and relax. "I know i am sister but i still have obligations and dutys to uphold now" i say looking over at her as i then fall asleep and roll over to my side my fair falling into my face ad my chest rises slowly and falls showing i was in a deep slumber. I curl up as the chill comes over and scoot over to my sister. a bunny runs into my barrier before it gets shocked and flies back. i chucle as i felt it a little and found it amusing even in my sleep i was fully councious of the barrier.

**Akirta**: -laughs a the bunny and curls up next to him and smiles at her brothers sleepin form and looks up at the stars as she wasnt feeling tired hersel, she wonder what there future will be and shes knew her brother wont be alone, she frowns and knew how protective her brother was to her, put a blanket on him to keep him warm from the chill air and sat by the fire lookin at stars again, till she finally falls asleep eventually next to him havin a restless dreams-

**Young Naraku**: Tosses and turns as i cannot sleep for the nightmares about how people teased and beat me. I then contiue throughout the night as i then get struck with a stick in my dreams and shoot straight up covered in sweat and my hair ragged all over my head. I then look over to my sister still sleeping soundly and then get up throwing the blanket over her and the barrier opens allowing me to exit leaving her there to sleep peacefully and safe. I walk down the path and to a opening in the forest that leads to a cliff that towers over the forest it was high and i could see all of the western lands. i hear a deep voice and then turn to face it seeing a tall inu demon standing there. his face with a stripe on each side. he stood majestic and striong with two fur tails coming from his back. his silver hair in a high ponytail and his eyes golden. his white kimono and three well known swords strapped to his side. "Hello child I am Inu no Taisho and i come here to clear my mind i see you have alot on yours as well." he says i a smooth and silky voice that was sure to put women into a trance. "ye..yes i do i just slautered a whole village and now my sister and i are running for out lives and it is all my fault i have to protect her with my life." he stands there for what seemed like forever then walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder "young one you are a demon i know of the village i got the report this afternoon i also know they were cruel human and mean to hanyous and youkai not justifying what you did it also was wrong but all the same remember this when you make choices. for every action there is a reaction my boy donnot forget this i can also sense the spirit you have and you will do many thing i could stop you now but i will leave you be to live your life my boy i have a son and a mate of my own to protect. i will leave you because like me you have someone to protect and that is what guides you, i understand, harnest my words boy and oneday you will not have to suffer but the path is yours to choose. i should be going now i have something very imprtant to do a battle if you will" he turned and left as quickly as he came leaving me to my thoughts. I sit on the ledge of the cliff and my red eyes looked over the forest as the sun begin to rise

**Akirta**: -she sleep soundly at the fire camp when she senses her brother not bein near her, she got and walked followin his scent, she came to a cliff and saw her brother there deep in thought bout somethin, she went over to him and sat down next to him with her kimono spawled out on the floor, she watched the sun comin up with him before askin him with a worried tone- whats on ur mind brother -she then turrns to look at him her face full of concern, knowin it was really unlike him to leave her on her own, she sits there waitin for his response and looks to the sun that was now up in the sky with no cloud in sight and wonders what today will bring-

**Young Naraku**: Looking over at my sister with a soft smile on my face and then thinking over the words that the great demon had spoke before seeing smoke rising from our camp and standing as i heard voices in the distance. "sister we have to leave now they have come for us" i say standing as a mob burst through the forest and looked at us "hello demons we are here to make you pay for the loss of our village and children and when we are done we will send her to a slave trader im a sure we will get money and hang you from a tree spider, Yea im sure she will feel good are you a maiden wrench if so then we will defenutly fix that before we trade you out, Hey boy how would you like to watch your sister get dirty?" they sneered as i watched my eyes widen as i think of the things they said they would do to my sister. i then step and assume a fighting stance my face hidden with my bangs and my hands in front of me i spread them wide as the miasma comes over the cliffside and tawards them. stopping right in front of them. "I donnot belive you will do any such thing you humans are monsters with a one track mind all you think about is how to abuse the things you donnot understand how to kill and tourture and how to rape and beat women, do you not know that women are the reason why we are here i swear on my mother that i will never do such a thing as evil as i may be." a dark haired man steps forward with a evil glare and say with a hiss. "you mean that beautiful demoness that came looking for you the villagers and i saw to it she had plenty of company while she was there consolation shall we say. she was beautiful with a body of a 19 year old female a shame she did not have more fun thought dont you belive but all the same she still felt good." the man said snikering trying to break me down. my world shattered as i think of my mother and how i was not there to save her. my eyes water up and i look away from the men in front of me as the miasma falls. tears run down my face as i listen to his words and blame myself. "I do belive you will die here soon to join the wrench and you my dear girl will learn very early you.........." i rip out his heart just to see if he had one then sends a tentecal that rips out his skeleton and blood splatters on the others standing near them as they trimble with fear. "stop it you are monsters and i thought i was evil im not as bad as you" i scream with tears running down my face i send more tentecals out that slauter the others and one man is drug to my feet and i contiusly stab him and then stop crying with bloody clothes and a bloody knife tears soaking mmy clothes and face almost wiping the blood off. i then turn to my sister and cry with my eyes closed. "I want my mommy, its all my fault she is dead" i cry untill i cannot breath then get silent as tears continue to fall.

**Akirta**: -she was so angry and emotional she grabed her brother sword and slit every1 of there throat with tears running down her face and was sick on how they described her to her and her brother, after she falls to the floor with blood on her kiminlo, she then grabs her brother and pulls him into a hug sayin to him while holdin him close to her- u have me now ill always be here to protect u i may not be as strong as mother but soon will be -she then gets up takes his hand and runs back to the fire place were they stayed and says to him- we need to go they are trackin us down and wont stop till we r both dead -she frowns and in her eyes u could see hatred towards the humans, she disliked them but never hated them like she did now, makin her send a scent that wasnt pleasent, she grabbed her stuff and her brothers-

**Young Naraku**: Looking to the ground feeling limp as i get up because my sister was dragging me by my hand i nod at her words and say nothing my eyes glazed over as i feel unreal and not really caring anymore. i say nothing as i watch her pack up the camp and i send a tentecal out that grabs my bag and sits it on my back. my sinuses hurt from the tears and crying. after hours i had no more tears to cry i felt so empty and totally blamed myself i would not talk. i was more quiet than usial my eyes were a deep bugandy color meaning i felt nothing but pain. i just walk aimlesly behind my sister as i reflect on the last thing my mother did to me. =flashback= a dragon lands in the yard and grabs a little darkhaired boy before transforming into a beautiful demoness and pulling him close. the boy cried as he felt left out and had cuts and bruises on his face from being beaten agineby the other children. the mother then holds him out and wipesthe tears and dirt off the red puffy cheeks and smiles at hem before saying "my son if they donnot want to play with you then they have lost out i will play with you." her tail reaches around as it tickles the boy in the side. the demoness with puple eyes and silver hair smiles at him as he laughts and tries to push the tail away. then uses the same tail to pick him up. "my dear naraku you are a very hansome young demon just like your father. and i am sure one day women will fall over themselves to be in your prensance" she says between chuckles and then hugs the boy before going to visit her daughter and have a talk with her. the boy follows behind her happily and then chases her tail then giving up as he feels her hand on his head. "i love you mommy" the boy says before running to his room and then falling asleep waking hour later and going outside to play." i snap back to the presant as i smell humans nearby and look up at my sister not wishing to say anything to them just looking back to the ground but listening and ready to attack.

**Akirta**: -she gets up after senses the humans as well and puts her brother behind her holding out her hands as defense to block him so he would not looks at the human mob that was comin through the south of the all came into the clearing laughing and snickering at her as they were taller and what they thought was stronger- "we are here to kill the boy for mudering the children in the village as well as the adults then when we are done with the brat we will sell you to slavery" -she snarls at them her red eyes glowing even more and says to them "over my dead body you are not comin any were near my brother"-she then turns into big black dragon with red eyes. she shoot fire at the coward and she kills a few by bitting there heads off after they were all killed, she transform back into her human form agine and collaspes on the ground as she wasn't ready for that kind of strong magic yet but is happy that she managed to kill a whole mob with one single breath-

**Young Naraku**: Looking at them and my eyes widen as my sister does like me meaning she was tired then catching her as she collaspes. i pick her up bridal style and carry her further down the path still saying nothing but amazed she had mothers powers and that was good. I look down at her uncouncious body and smile as i see a smaller version of my mom and i would be satified with that. i then smile knowing all was not lost and then continue. my red eyes turn bright agine as my black wavy hair begins to blow in the wind. the air smells of water and dirt and the sky darkens meaning there would be rain soon. i then jump to the edge of a waterfall and then walk inide a cliff underneith it hidden from the world they would never find us because they would not be ablke to smell or sense us behind the waterfall especially in the rain. i put her down and then head out to kill and skin animals laying many furs on the ground of the cave and then making a fire place there. lighting the fire i decide that this was a nice place to be we would have to fix it up though. i look out of the cave as the rain and the waterfall keeps me occupied i then begin to meditate as the storm passes waiting for my sister to wake up.

**Akirta**: -she wakes up it was dark outside and looked over at her brother that was meditating and gets up quietly so she didnt disturb him and looks around at her surroundings thinking how pretty it was and water flowing creating a very peacful senery. she sat down by the fire and puts some tea on for them both and waits for him to finish when he does she pass him a cup of tea to him- there u go little brother

**Young Naraku**: Looks up as i sip the tea and stands as a demon approches and then walks through the waterfall. he stands there with his long silver and golden eyes much like his father. his white kimono with red printing on the sleeves and magenta stripes on his face. the boy had a play sword strapped to his side and showed no emotion as he glares at us. he raises a clawed hand before bringing it back to his side. he then steps up to my sister and then stops in front of her saying nothing. i growl as i didnt like him close to my sister. "get away from my sister you mutt." i say with gritted teeth and a snarl.

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Looks over at the dark haired demon and then sending a soft growl tawards him as i raise a clawed hand to play in my hair before bringing it down to my side. "This sesshoumaru does not have to listen to the likes of you. I could care less for your pointless threats and i will be near anybody i please. As far as a mutt i am not a mutt i am a very skilled prince and i will easily rip you to shreads." i turn to face the boy before winking at the girl in front of me "do tell me what is your name?" i ask before being jerked back by something fleshy and thrown aginst the wall. "damnit" i say now annoyed as i stand and then raise my hand as it glows green and i then bring it down gracefully and a whip forms and i glare at him. "do you wish to die early?"

**Young Naraku**: Growls at his statement then sends a tentecal that wraps around him and throws him up aginst the wall. "i said stay away from my sister and you lord pompuss are very annoying so i think if you could really kill me it would be a maricle graced by the gods stupid" walks over to him and watches his hand glow before asking him with a smirk. "what the fuck is that your nightlight?" i say with a smile as tentecals come out of my back and i assume a fighting stance. "your going down im not scared of you stupid dog."

**Akirta**: -she looks up at him and sensed he was a demon and said to her brother- calm down he hasnt donw anythin yet -she then turns back to the demon and thought to herse im sure i have seen someone like him -she looks at the bottom of her cup suddley goin shy around him and blushes alitle-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Sits as the female direct me and sips on the tea sending glarea at the demon before then raising my nose into the air "you never did tell me your name demoness" i say before returing my gaze back to the beautiful to the girl in front of me. i then frown as i think of my father leaving me to fight with a human over a human bitch. i then look away with shame."thank you for the tea" i say in a soft voice.

**Young Naraku**: Looks at my sister and then growls at sesshoumaru with a good mind to slap his high and mighty face and knock him out of his pedistoll. i then lean aginst the wall in the other side of the cave not wishing to be near him "annoying mutt i cant stand stuck up demons" i say before looking out of the cave as my hair moves back and forth "why are you here anyways this is our cave, get out" i say sending a glare at him.

**Akirta**: brother i said thas enough fightin with each other isnt goin to help and he only said hello to me -she grabs her brother agen and makes him sit next to her so she new he wont attack agen, she then looks at sesshomaru and says in a soft tone- my name is Akirta and your welcome -she says smilin and sense her brothers tense and gives him a look if to say dont even fink bout it-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: nods and gets up "I must be going now my mother is expecting me home by dinner time" i say before turning on my heel and walking out. my white hair flowing smoothly behind me. i then turn as the demon boy say my name i stop and face him.

**Young Naraku**: "Oh sesshoumaru" Smirks as i see him leave but not forgetting he had pissed me off and i needed to return the favor looking at my sister then smiling a evil glare as i dissapear into miasma. reappearing in front of him and punching him sending him flying to the floor and then dissapearing into miasma and reappearing in the forest and laughting so hard tears fell from my face knowing my sister was going to get me. "I then stand up strait and wait a hour before returning back to the cave and trying to sneak past my sister.

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Looks over at him before being hit and growling as he dissapeared "I swear ima kill that damn demon" i say in a low voice. before walking out of the forest i then looking back at her before walking throught the forest "naraku i will kill you one day i know it" walks into the forest and heads home i needed to find my sister.

**Akirta**: -she heard him come back in and try to sneak past and grabs him and slaps the back of his head feeling very angry at her brother for his ruddness " I spent 15 mins appolzing for your behavior" and says to him in a angry tone- "why did u do that for?"

**Young Naraku**: Rubs my head "owwww what was that for" pretenting to be innocent and then looking over at her as i walk past her. "the mutt deserved it with his green nightlight" i say looking away. i then fall asleep in the corner and then dream of mother and sleep happily for the first time in many years

**Akirta**: -she shakes her head at her brother and went out of the cave and took her kimono off and went into the river that was below the waterful and bathed in there to get rid of the blood that was from the humans she had killed earlier that day she was able to relax knowing that her brother was still asleep and sensing that he was safe and she was finally alone-

**Tashimaru**: *deciding she needed to bathe as well she went down to the river where Akirta was and got undressed hoping she didnt startle Akirta as she got into the river*

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Sensing my sister at the river i then walk over to the river before also seeing narakus older sister i then hide behind a tree and watch before turning away and blushing . "wow a nakad girl" i say before turing around and watching some more before sensing naraku walk into the clearing and getting angry that he was about to see my sister nakad.

**Akirta**: -she turned and sensed that tashimaru come in and smiles at her and says nothin nice is a moonlight bath and my brother asleep XDD -she giggles and looks at the stars leanin against the bank ne the and sensin some1 near, she blushes and ducks into the water more-

**Young Naraku**: I wake and realize that my sister was down there with two other presances i then dissapear into miasma and reappear at the bank of the river before quickly turing away and then blushing "i am sorry i did not know it was you here" i say to the young demoness bathing with my sister. i then look to the ground before preparing to leave and stopping to confront another presance i felt there.

**Young Sesshoumaru**: "Hey why are you looking at my sister in such a way demon i should have your head" i say stepping out forgetting that i was suppose to be hidden and then looking over at her and sneering. "comeon sister it is time to go now" i command in a low but harsh voice like my father "we have to be home by dinner time"

**Akirta**: -she blushes more when her brother arrives and says to him- i thought there was no1 here and tashimaru only just joined me -still makin sure her whole body and then says- oh crap i cant stop them unless i stand there naked which my brother wont be to pleased bout

**Young Naraku**: I turn and look at him with a smirk before stating with my red eyes plastered on him. "I know it isnt the mutt with the green nighlight talking to me, no matter thought do tell i acidentally walked up on them and had the nerve to look away when i relized you however stayed and enjoyed the view you hentai" i say glaring as my tentecals come out of my back and i prepare to get another good laugh.

**Akirta**: "can u both turn around so we can get out and get dresssed" -she says feelin both there embarrsssment and gettin annoyed-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Glares with embarassment then prepares to attack him and get my payback for the cheepshot earlier. "i do belive i owe you a lick demon but i will do more than punch you stupid whatever you are." flash steps and attacks him sending us both flying into the water earning more cursing words from naraku.

**Akirta**: -splashes water at them and says- "excuse me there is naked girls here" -she swims further away blushin like mad-

**Tashimaru**: *swims away with akirta blushing as well feeling very shy right now after all her and akirta was naked with two guys now in the water with them both*

**Young Naraku**: Grabs seshoumaru and tries to drown him in the water before puching him and getting out of the water leving the wet dog there and then looking away as the girls get out of the water. my clothes dripping wet and my face with a hint of laughter as i think of the inccodent earlier. "Sesshoumaru you are her brother so we both have a older sister i say thinking before walking away and feeling jelous thinking they had something wwe no longer had they had a mother and father at home waiting for them and we were alone to fend for ourselves. i then allow a tear to drop as i look to the ground. I then try to wring out my clothes before noting the fact they were ripped and torn "Sister we have to find money for more clothes"

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Fights naraku trying to stay above the water before getting punched agine and then trying to catch him before i sense his sadness and then stop looking at him "yes that is my sister but i dont belive i owe you an explination" i say getting out of the water and wringing myself off "sister we have to go now" i say looking over at her

**Akirta**: -when the coast was clear she got out of the river and puts a her kiminlo over hersel and says to her brother cmon we can dry those -she went up the cave puts her cloths back on and sits by the fire lettin her hair dry out and looks at her brother still seein he was sad, went over to him and hugs him- dont worry little brother everythin will be ok i have no idea were goin to get money and cloths

**Tashimaru**: *sighs at naraku and akirta before getting on my clothes and following her brother* "Okay im coming im coming"

**Young Naraku**: Gets up and walks away leaving sesshoumaru and his sister at their leave. My clothes drip as i give up trying to wring them out i then walk over to the tree stump and sit down trying to figure out how to get money. then my thoughs drift off to mother and how she always too care of everything for us. "Do you remember father akerita?" i ask in a low voice and saddened by the thought that we would have to find them. i walk over and grab my sisters hand and dissapear into miasma with her and reappear in the cave. "why did mother not talk to him where is who is he?" i say looking to the ground.

**Akirta**: -she sits down and sighs really not wanting to rember there father but he had the right to know bout him, she sat down next to him and says- our father was a cruel man he beat and raped our mother if she even blinked, there wasnt a day goes by that she wasnt beaten -she looked sadly at the fire- untill she finally couldnt take it any more, she left him -she then looks at her brother and says with a smile- ur nothin like him and u will not turn out to be like him

**Young Naraku: **Lays down on the furs thinking to myself. "so that is where i get my evil ententscome from. i knew it wasnt mother that must be why i am so differant but why isnt sister like me?" i think as i then roll over facing away from her and continue to think. "we need money." i say drifting off for a few hours and waking in the night and then grabbing a black bear pelt and throwing it over me and heading out of the cave. hours later i wait in the shadows as a man with a cart appears coming down the trail. I smile already in place and waiting. i then flashstep and knock the wheels off and look up at them. "I suggest you give me your money or i will kill you all" a waman walks around to her husband she had a buldge in her belly showing she was pregnant.. "please dont hurt us take our money we just needed it to get to the next village i am very hungry as well as my child." the man stands there shivering as he looked at me with my tentecals out i then jump to the tree and head to the forest and find a deer then brings it back to them and drops it in front of them. "here i dont want your money here is something to eat and just to let you know if it wasnt for me, a demon, you would still be starving so demons are not all evil" i say as i run and hide and watch them start a fire and cook the deer the woman sits there happy before the husband states. "that is a very confused and hurt boy i hope he is able to survive i know the gods will look after him for his compassion" they eat and i sit there and cry at their words knowing what they said was true i didnt know what i wanted to be or who i or not i would be evil or good. i didnt even know my father and i had to find him.

**Akirta**: -she layed down in the cave still asleep not aware what her brother was up to, she had a restless night full of nightmares of her father when she was a child, she saw him beat her mother constantly and vowed to herself that she will make sure her brother would not turn out to be like him or her for that matter, she hated her father , she grinded her teeth in her sleep, it even put her off getting a mate for herself as she thought all men were the same part from her own brother, she awoke in the morning to see her brother gone thinking that he had gone hunting again, she headed down the river again as she was alone, and went into the water to bath to get rid of the negitive attude she had and layed down closes her eyes and relaxs in the water waiting for her brothers return, she got out putting her kiminlo around her and setted up the fire again to get some tea ready and food to cook when he came back-

**Young Naraku**: Looks up as i walk back into the cave with bags of gold already knowing my sister would jump to conclusions but waiting to see for sure. she knew i was evil and wouldnt give me a binifit of doubt but i wanted to see if she would ask me instead of accusing. i had intents of robbing people but i made loads more from going to the market and selling deer that i had caught in the forest as well as furs and other things. hunting became eazy to me like a extra sense. so i then throw the money on the ground iin front of my sister with my clothes covered in animal blood. "we no longer have a need for money i took care of it" walks away and sits on my fur mat

**Akirta**: -she looks at the money on the ground in front of her and says to her brother with her hair still wet from havin a bath in the river- were did u get this money from brother -lookin slightly worried and hoping he didnt do anythin to bad she the turns to look at him- please tell me were u got it from -she drys her hair near the fire place makin sure she wasnt to close so that she didnt burn herself

**Young Naraku**: Surprised that my sister gave me a chanch to explein i then smile as i begin to tell her "sister i left last night with intents to rob people and become a bandit you know as well as i that it would have been one more evil thing on my list am i not correct but then i ran across my first victom and they were a defensless couple hungry the woman was pregnant i then heard their pleas even when my head said kill then and take their money my heart lead me to go get a deer shave it and feed them and i came up with a more simple solution. meats are exspensive and hard to come by as well as good well skinned and cleaned furs you can make a fortune selling them to patetic humans since they are not as skilled as us demons in the department of hunting so i went and skinned dozens of differant animals took the meat back and the furs and sold them ending up with the money you see in front of you didnt i do good sister i came up with it all by myself." i say happy that i had fixed a serious problem we had and i did it in a good way without scaring people or killing.

**Akirta**: -she smiles at her brother feeling very proud of him and says to him- yes brother thas very clever of you i wouldnt have thought of that, it will give us chance to live propley then in this cave even tho i am takin a likin to it -she laughs and goes over to her brother and ruffles his hair playfully and then says on a more serious tone- well i could help u so can have time out and be a child ill do the hunting and skinning -she smiles at him so he new that he wouldnt do it alone- i am very proud of you that u didnt kill those humans even tho we been tho alot with them now we helping them they might get off our back alitle

**Young Naraku**: Smiles at her with happiness "sister i saw something in the forest that i was curious about there was a couple in the middle of the forest they were naked and hugged up togather i know what they were doing but i want to know why they do it and how it feels." i say looking to the ground with a blush then back at her "have you ever done anything like that " looking up at her as the blush fades away as i look away and nod waiting for her answer. "does it hurt a woman to do stuff like that?" i say with a curios look and wide eyes hoping my sister did not know the answers to those questions either.

**Akirta**: -she looks at him shocked and then says to him feeling slightly sick- well when two people love each other very much they show there love in a different way to like a hug or a kiss on the cheek -she blushes at this thinking mother should be explaining this to him, she then turns to him agen and says to him carefullly choosing her words- yes when its the girls first time showing her mate how much she loves him it can hurt but after it wont -she then looks at her brother smiling at him and says- is that any help for you?

**Young Naraku**: "I see" looks over at her and then smiles before getting up and then reaching into a bag and then walking back over to her with a purple long flowing kimono with golden lining. i hold it out to her as i then give the kimono to her. it was exspensive made for a princess i got some clothes as well holding my hands out as my purple and blue kimono with a sash tied was clean and very nice and neat. we will live like royalty sister dont you see we have a home endless money and plenty of food and a reliable source of money we can live it up here.a big smile streaches across my face as i stare at her happy i had ended all of our problems. "Do you think mother would be proud of us?" i ask before walking over to the entrance to the cave and look out over the beautiful senery. "i got this as well one for you and one for me." i hold out two well polish and shiny swords with designs on them with our names engraved on them. as well as a black leather sheeth. "sister do you think a girl will ever like me if i am evil?"

**Akirta**: -she puts her new kiminlo on and was tyin up has sash when she stood next to her brother and looks at the senery and watchs the sunset with him and says to him with a smile- yes brother i do believe u will find someone that will love you not because your evil, she will see past that and just love you for the person you are and will be loyal to you -she turns lookin at him smiling, she then sighs and says- were as me i dont no if i ever find a mate or love boy at all -she then looks at the sun goin down with a slight wind picking up as it was getting dark, and some how her thoughts went to her mother thinking that she used to love watching the sun goin down and up- do you fink mum can see this -she wonders out loud-

**Young Naraku**: "Yes i do belive she is here with us i see her every day that is why i donnot cry anymore i still hurt though sister she is righ there" points to her chest and then leans aginst her "she is in you i can smell her and see her" i say as i close my eyes before getting very tired and saying "that is very good you dont find a mate i dont have to kill anybody then" i say sneekering as i was joking with her but half serious about the fact i didnt want anyone around my sister. I dream of my mom and sister and droul falls out of my mouth and onto the kimono i had just bought my sister

**Akirta**: -she looked at him and laughs abit at him drooling on her and lays him down on the furs that was on the cave floor and puts another fur over him to keep him warm as it was abit chilly that night and smiles and says quietly- yes i no u would kill anyone thst came near me or even look at me -she laughs lightly at this, she made some tea for hersel and sat down near the waterful lookin up at the stars for a while, she started gettin tired and curls near her brother and falls asleep into a peaceful sleep which she hadnt been in a while-

**Young Naraku**: Sleeping peacefully through the night i then wake in the morning and look over as i see my sister gone and sit up. I then walk over to the tea kettle and see that it is cold how unusual. i say walking out and having a very bad feeling in my gut. "something is not right" i say as i then walk over to the edge of the cliff and see smoke rising from a area in the forest and decide to check it out. i jump out of the cliffside and head tawards the area that the smoke was coming from. i then move so fast with a gut feeling my sister was there. I move so fast that the colorful leaves were trying to follow me. the only thing saying i was in a certain area was the red and brown leaves now settling to the ground giving up with their futile attemp to follow behind me.

**Gamine The bandit**: Sitting with a group of men we had just got done plunderiing the cart that had passed by us.. "hummm what is that is see a beautiful maiden you guys i belive our luck that just got even better" i say with a growl and then getting up as i follow her for some time she could tell i was here. but no matter noone was there to save her. I smile as i then grab her from behind and throw her to the ground and crawl on top of her as my friend held her down i rip the clothes off of her and smiles as i touch. hearing her cries and getting annoyed that it may draw attention i then slap her "shut up wrench how can you expext for us to have fun if you are busy screaming" slaps her agine. i go back to fondling her body and then i remove my pants and smile as i was finally going to be able to get some serious stress of on a demon how fortunate. "hahahaha the other said as the then shifted and waited.

**Akirta**: -she kicks and screams at him more even when he slapped her and snarls at him- you will pay for this -her demon eyes glowin red and trys to bite the mans hands that was holdin her down and sendin off a scent that only her brother could smell and tashimaru and says to them- my brother will find me and will kill you -she trys to shut her legs and then says and bites down hard on the mans hand not letting go till she withdrew blood-

**Young Naraku**: I then stop to rest as i then smell a scent of distress that only my sister can put off. my heart races as i then allow a tear to drop and then take of dissapearing into miasma and reappearoing at a campsite. Realizing it was a pludered site a sure signs of bandits. i then hear screams and scuffles and catch a scent come from my sister that i never wanted to smell. "sister" i scream as i then spead through the trees following the scent that scared of what i will see.

**Gamine The bandit**: I then watch her and smile as i then position and the other man in our group holds down tashimaru as another man assults her as well. I then slap her agine for the bite and stuff an cloth into her mouth and then snarling as i look at her "if your brother comes we will enjoy killing him but as for you shut up and do what you are suppose to." pushes inside her breaking past her barrieer and moving inside her grunting and moaning. "You feel good bitch, so pure and young yo guys you should try this" i say looking back and laughting as i continue.

**Akirta**: -she screams into her cloths when he pentrated her and trys to wriggle away from him and carrys on hiting him and wishin her brother was here already and crys when he finally got out of her and curls up in a ball cryin as he taken away her maiden hood and wanted her brother here more then anythin and says to the other men- come near me ill kill u myself

**Young Naraku**: Burst through the forest and then my heart drops at the scene and i get furious and send a tentecal the moves so fast a human eye would not be able to see it. It goes trough him and rips him away i cry as i failed to be there agine. i then pull the tentecal inside and bring him to my face me "you have violated my big sister you fucking monster i am going to make you pay for this dearly" sends a tentecal through the other men and then throws their broken bodies into the fire. and turns and then glares at the man who was raping my sister and then sends a tentecal after him and lays him over a rock and holds him out with two more tentecals. i send a tentecal up into his anus and then rip his spine out through his anus as it sits there and drips with blood and i look at him my face hidden with my bangs as i drop him and send another tentecal over to the man that was running "you sit and watched" the tentecal wraps around his leg and drags him abck in front of me and look down at him my eyes blazing red as i then draw my sword from my back and then hold him down dismembering him. after finishing i walk over and then pick my sister up and cry as i wasnt there "I am so sorry sister i should have been there i am suppose to keep you safe why am i so stupid?" i say as i carry her to the river and then place her into it removing her new kimono and bathing my older sister. tears falliung from my eyes as i clean her and feel so bad her blood running down the river and i relize she will never be the same. "I am sorry please dont hate me sister" i say as i then wrap her in a pelt and carry her to the cave with tashimaru following close behind.

**Akirta**: -she crys and holds onto her brother shivering, she looks at him and says- brother i dont hate you its not ur fault u didnt no that was goin to happen to me -she stayed close to him and says to him- i am not goin any were with out u near me -she crys again and says- this is my fault i shouldnt have gone out on my own and left u here -she lays down on the furs that was on the cave floor and curls up trying to get warm as she was suddenly feeling cold and her hair all across her face but shedidnt bother to move it out of the way and asks- is tashimaru ok -she says finally lookin over at her brother

**Young Naraku**: I look down at her my face hidden by my bangs and dark "i belive so they didnt hurt her like they did you they just touched her she is over there" pointing at her. i then walk over to my bag and then grab a bottle of saki and hand it to my sister. "drink this it will make it so your mind is not stuck on the events of today i bought it earlier to get rid of thoughts of my mother." I hold her and rock her still feeling bad as tears fall down her face i then sit her down and cover her with many blankets and prepare some food for her because she would need it to soak up the saki i just gave her. i finish cooking and sit the plate beside her. "sister i feel so bad i didnt save you im such a damn failure" i say pushing her hair out of her face and getting up offering tashimaru some food as well.

**Akirta**: -she sits up and takes the plate of food and says to him while she was eating- brother its not ur fault ur not a failure -she finishes her food and goes over to her brother puts some furs over him and sits close to him and says- i love u brother and i dont hate you i will never hate you, those humans are nothin more then wild animals tht deserved to die -she glares at this and actually wonders if there own father sent them cos it seemed too coincidental that they were there and strong enought to defeat her but she shakes her head and finks nah i havent heard or seen him in years why now she frowns but keeps quiet not wanting to worry her brother with her thoughts and feelings and puts her head on his shoulder and trys to relax-

**Young Naraku: **Months later after my sister had fully healed and the situation with the bandits was far behind us. we now wore furs to keep warm we found out our location was the southwestern forest of japan. I walk outside as something soft hits my nose and melts i look to the ground seeing the river had frozen over and the trees stripped now nakad of all their leaves they had white coats of their own. A smile streaches across my face as i look over at the frozen waterfall and river and then jump to the top of the waterfall. "Sister you have to try this its frozen solid we can have so much fun now!!!!" i say as i take a peice of fur off and then slide down the waterfall and onto the frozen river laughting outloud as i spin around and enjoy my time. I then stand and shiver running back into the cave and wraping my hands and legs in dark furs as well as my head and pulling my sister outside and looking out over all the fluffy clouds on the ground. Sister what is it its so pretty and cold but so soft that it melts. i look to the sky as i watch it fall from the white clouds and land on my face i stick out my tounge and taste it before getting bored with it and then jumping into the snow and making snowball and throwing them at my sister. "Sister the forest is so differant and it looks awsome" i stand covered in snow and then walking over to her now worn out and tired i lean on her with a soft smile "this is the first time the cold time came and mother was not here to play with us. crys a few tears but then looks up to my sister. "but i am ok because you are here and i will always trust you, can you make some hot stuff to drink please" i ask looking up at her with big red eyes that had a smile of their own. I walk into the cave that now had a few other tunnels leading to bedrooms that were now decorated and the floor lined with wood. the walls with differant carvings and paintings on them. the fireplace now decorated with differant thing i carved out of wood with our swords hanging above it. A huge painting of mother on the wall. it was a very cozy and warm home and we had come to love it very much. a barrier at the door the blocks out everything and allows us to enter and keeps everything out. My powers had grown stronger and i had become good friends with sesshoumaru we fought alot but mostly because he was conceeded. His sister still beautifil i allowed him to talk to my sister because he made her happy but i was still too scared to speak to his sister so we just polayed games and stole glances at each other. I look to the ground as i then look over at my sister and the other children. "Winter is here"

**Akirta**:-she went down what was the waterful down into the snow below when the boys wasnt lookin she grabbed a handful of snow and turned them into snow balls when she got a few of them she stood up and started throwing them at her brother and sesshomaru laughing for the first time in months since the attack noone saw her smile or even hear her laugh which mad her brother sad, cos she used to laugh all the time and was very rarely down, she giggled so hard at sesshomarus face that she couldnt talk every time she tired she just laughed agen and her brother playfully glaring at her for throwin snow at him-

**Young Sesshoumaru: **Walk outside as i wonder why naraku do such childish and foolish things. I then walk over to him and watch him jump up and smile a soft exsression and then watch him slide down deciding that it looked like fun i mimiced his actions and then head home to get dinner from mother."Hey wrench donnot chatize this sesshoumaru with such little things as throwing snowballs for i am the king of battle weather they are real or not." throws another at her then looking over to naraku. My eyes carried a new void my Father had died some months ago trying to protect someone special as he said. Stupid demon. I lost my father at least i had a mother i suppose. I look over as my hair gracefully blow and look at his sister her beautiful black hair so strait and well kept the roya;l kimono she now wore held her curves just right. I was young and new to the experiance of women but i was sure when i figured it out she would be the one i test it on. "naraku must you be such a fool" i ask before heading away with my sister home we had been gone for some time and that is unusual to my mother because young demon stayed under their mothers untill they were grown. "I bid you good day" i say as we walk away.

**Young Naraku:** I get up later that night and walk to the edge of the cliff and look out as i sense someone watching us i stand there before i look to the groung. the breeze blowing past me my hair dances in it as my red eyes watch over the forest and i see nothing but white and nothing is heard. i scan over the scenery with a entent eye. Before i jump into the air as the time seems to stop as the world seem to slow down. My heart pounds into my chest as i sweat and it turns chill. My hair flying around me as i move into a position and my eyes widen and streach and my skin turns black and shiney. My mouth grows large fangs. My eye shut as i begin to change. I then straighten out as my body grow a adomin and eight legs. A loud crash is heard as i scream and hit the ground and i look out my senses heightened. I stand there as a gian spider a black widow. i felt strong unstopable and very eger to try my new powers out. the red hourglass on my back showing how dangerous and deadly i tryuly was. i let out a bone shaking yell and then my eyes widen as i fall and then transform back into humanoid form my body lays there woth ripped clothing i was laying there almost naked except for the bits laying on me as other peices fall slowly to the ground. and my chest moving up and down as the sky darkens and the trees around me broken as they lay there broken and smashed. I had transformed into my true form a black widow. My hair sprawled everywhere as i then have no energy becausze i forced my first change trying to be stronger.

**Akirta**: -after a day of snow ball fightin and sessy and naraku gettin most of the snow, she managed to convince sessy to stay the night and had the tea ready for them while they was restin, she was gettin the cave tidy and saw her brother jump from the cliff and to the ground below she run dowm to him and lifts him up off the floor so he was facing her and says to him- brother what on earth happened to you and are you hurt -she looked around him fussyin about as she was worried bout what happened

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Agrees to stay for i had not grown the nerve to refuse and then sensing narakus power increase dramatically and him walk out over the cliffside and looking as his siter runs out. "What is wrong with him" I say looking up as everyone rushed to the edge and looked over.

**Young Naraku**: Lays there in the snow breathing labored and sitting up as my sister spoke to me not really paying attention then putting my finger to her lips and shushing her as i had a eerie feeling someone was watching us. "Someone is here" I say as i then stand and cover myself with my hands and look out. as my hair blows in the breeze and i feel nothing. My skin crawls as my eyes become dark as i search for the person i knew in my gut was watching us. "Who are you" i ask as i walk with my sister. this was not the first time i had this feeling. I knew someone was in our cave and had broken past my barrier without me knowing and the only one who could do that other than me was my mother and sister at times depending on the situation. as i walk away with my sister i look back over my shoulder tawards the black forest and when i turn and look away red eyes glare back at us when i am not watching or searching. I then look over at my sister not wanting to worry her but i felt the presance so strong i hoped it was not here to harm us.

**Lord of the South**: Watches them in the distance and see the boy transform. "Hahahahaha I see the boys powers have increases and the female has become very beautiful i need to do more to him and attack his human heart more to accomplish my goal." I then watch as the girl helps him up and then imagines her as a slave in my palace. "My boy it wont be long before i can use you to reak habic on these lands and be the most feared name in japan, and you my girl will do as i say whenever i please just as a certain dragon i knew once" I dissapear as they enter the cave.

**Akirta**: -she sensed some1 was near by as well and took him up to the cave and took him up to the to others so they new that he was ok, she sat him down and still couldnt shake the feeling off someone was watchin us down in the woods, she shivered at the thought we couldnt see them but we could smell the scent that the person left-

**Young Naraku**: Wakes in the morning and then walks down to the forest for a stroll in hopes to see who it was spying on us. I walk through tthe trees and become very annoyed and then looks over as i hear something shift. "You fucking coward I know you are there and im not scared of you" i say as i then my eyes widen as i see something big come through tthe trees the mouth on the ground looking at me. It was a snake his head reaches to the treetop as it hisses. "well little boy we shall see wont we brat." watches as he then draws back and his red hood on his head opens meaning he was going to attack. I then run as fast as i can trying to avoid his attack then looks over as his tail tripps me. "ahhh" i say as i feel his teeth sink into my leg. I scream out in pain and then use a tentecal to get him off of me. i then get up and use a tentecal to throw him through the trees. "you little brat" it say slithering out of the toppled over trees. and then wrapping me in its coils and squeezing me. "Little spiders get crushed my boy you will soon learn that you may be strong but you will never be stronger than me" it says as it throws my broken body through tseveral trees. I then fly through thtem in too much pain to scream out. blood comes from my mouth as my body skids onto the ground and my long hair falls over my face finally catching up with me. the snake slithers up to me and stops over me "boy i will need for you to become stronger you cant even change at your will can you weak one." the demon sneers before slithering away. i hear my heartbeat and my eyes close as i feel the poisin flow through my veins. Sister" i then mumble before everything goes dark.

**Akirta**: -she awakes sensin her brother in trouble she run out of the cave to the wood area and see her brother on the ground and screams- no!!! -she runs over to him and picks him up and says to him- brother what happened shakin him slightly tryin her best to wake her brother up till she saw the bite marks on him and saw tht he was bitten by a snake and had no clue how to get rid of the poison when she sensed a figure behind her and withdrew her brothers sword and held it to the mans neck full hatred in her eyes- father -she says in tone tht was more of disgust of saying his name-

**Lord of the South**: looks down at her with a snarl "i will tame you at another time my dear daughter donnot worry i cant have him die he is a spider the poisin will fade however he is in for a very painful night in the process"Slithers away chuckling as i had accomplish my goal "he will be sour and his pride broken to think he lost to a demon that is wild" i then slither and then transform into a man with red eyes and long hair that reaches to my knees it is black and wavy. and my pale eyes look at the path in front of me and i then look to the trees and then dissapear and reappear in my palace. "the boy will be ready for my plans and the destony i picked him for very soon he is quite fast and all left to be done is to make him hurt and become cold." I say as i walk down to the dungen and look over at a demoness with purple eyes and smile. I checked on the children today dear and i am sure that the boy will survivve but he will do well in my plans he is injured however." i grab her and she fights "I can belive how cruel you are you evil discrace for a father." the woman say before i slap her and pull her away from the wall the chains rattling as she tries to fight me already knowing what was to come. I enjoyed playing with my little toy it provided entertainment and to be honest i always win. "now is that any way for a pet to act?" i ask before commanding her to lay down. and a neclace around her neck glows and her eyes go pale as she obey. her body obeying me when her mind said no "A subjection colllor is so useful i see i am going to have to use one on the girl as well she proves to be fisty she fough thard when those bandits attacked her." i say with a snarl as i kneal down and remove my clothes. "relax and spread your legs" i command as she does as told and a tear falls down her eyes. and i then fuck her for hours to come."you will all learn to obey me one way or the other" i say as i then come inside her and pull out leaving her small form there untill i decide to do it agine and walk up the stairs.

**Young Naraku**: lays there limp breathing very heavy and laying there and looking as i hear him say it will fade and then watching as i then black out agine. "father" the world fades as i wake hours laer and my body weak and sore from fighting off the poisin and having no clue as to what happened as i didnt remember anything. "What...What happened?" I ask my sister as i then look over at her and sit up my fporehead still sweaty and my breath labored. "i...I dont remember anything." i say as i then fall back asleep.

**Akirta**: -she picked him up and glares at were her father left them and says to her brother quietly- u was attacked by some animal in the forest -she brought him back to the cave and layed him down on the furs that was on the floor and sighed i hope tht will be the last encounter of our father -she sneers havin a ugly look on her face when she finks of her father-

**Young Naraku**: Looking at the ceiling at it become clear i felt sore from sleeping and the attack of the animal as my sister said. I then look over at tashimaru who was sitting beside me and then quickly look away blushing. "Hey...hello where is my sister?" i ask as i set up the covers sliding of me as i then streach and look at her. her long flowing hair and golden eyes seemed to put me into a trance and i begin to stare at her before relizing it and looking away. I get up and then fix me some tea that was hot. "Is sesshoumaru with my sister? i ask hoping for the first time she said he was

**Tashimaru**: *she watched as he fixed himself some tea she was glad that he was okay* "Yes Sessy is with your sister i told them to go have some fun i wanted to stay to make sure you were okay"

**Young Naraku**: Looks up at her as i then study her and see that there was something that captivated me. "ok" i say in a soft voice before fixing another cup for her and sitting beside her and then looking at her. "Do you like me?" I slip out as if it were casual conversation. I then get up and look over at her as i walk over to the room with a spider carved into the door and push it open and walk inside to my room.I change my clothes after washing up and walk back out there to her and then pull out a game with sticks and things so i can occupy myself while my sister was out. "wanna play"

**Tashimaru**: *she blushed deeply when he asked her that question she was trying to say yes it just wouldnt come out she noticed he brought out a few things to play with * "Yes i do"*that was actually the answer to both his questions but she only had answered his second question *

**Young Naraku**: looking at her as she was beating me in the game and then leans forward as i place my peice over hers winning the game then looking up at her golden eyes that seemed to sparkling. i then smile and then look away and then face her and suddenly kissing her and closing my eyes as i then pull back and look to the ground. "i am sorry" i say before looking up at her "on second thought im not sorry" i get up and walk away my heart pounding leaving behind a very stunned demoness. i walk to my chambers and shiut the door behind me and lean aginst it. i really did it i kissed her and it was nice i think as i then walk away from ther door and open it and walk back out there standing behind her waiting for her response.

**Tashimaru**: *she loved every moment of that kiss her heart was pounding like crazy her mind racing wondering what she could say she couldnt say anything at the moment though she was too surprised as she watched him walk away and soon come back out she knew he was standing behind her she stood up turning around to face him her responce to his kiss was her kissing him back as she blushed deeply*

**Young Naraku**: I stand there fore a few minuates and watch her stand to her feet and look in her eyes seeing she was still shocked. she then kisses me and my eyes go wide before i close them and experament. i enjoy it and even wrap my arms around her. I then break the kiss and release her gently and step back. "thank you for seeing the real me and not what everybody else see" i say as i look to the forest and back at her. I then grab her hand and then step to the edge and put her on my back. "hold on tight" i say in a low voice as i jump out of the cave and miasma forms at my feet making it so i can fly. i grabbed a blanket on the way out. and handed it to her as we flew. the winter sky colors of orange and red hues mixed with blue and dark purple. I say nothing as i fly over the forest and smile my long wavy hair flowing behind me but not blocking her view. "do you enjoy the view." i ask in a soft voice. And i then look ahead at the winter wonderland we were flying over the ground then plain as a heard of horses run and i pass over them watching them jump over a huge gap. "i hope my sister is having a good time as well." i sit on a branch in lands that were very strange and vast not a tree in sight and seemed to streach for miles.

**Tashimaru**: *she held onto him tight as she looked at the beautiful sky colors loving the sight of everything* "Oh yes its wonderful up here.."*she said as she looked down at the horses * "Oh im sure shes having a great time naraku dont worry"

**Young Naraku**: I smile as i see her happy and hold her. i then get up and prepare to leave. "it is late i belive we should leave now are you tired do you wish for me to carry you?" i ask in a soft voice looking to the ground agine as i always did when i doubted myself.

**Tashimaru**: *she sighed a little she didnt wish this day to end so quickly* "Yeah i guess we should.. I am a bit tired i guess if you wanna carry me that is fine but you dont have to"

**Young Naraku**: "I will always protect you as well tashimaru i put that on my life you mean alot for you see me for me" I say as i then pick her up bridal style the miasma forms at my feet and we take to the sky. the winter stars shining bright overhead as the cresant moon stood out over the forest i was flying over. I look down and see her asleep in my arms and smile and look to the sky. As i continue and land in the cave. I then look over at her with a smile. as i then lay her in a pile of furs and wipe her bangs from her eyes and kiss her forhead. "oneday you will be my mate of fate doesnt rip us apart first as it does every time i am happy" i say as i walk over and lay down pulling the covers over me in a soft slumber acorss the room from her.

**Tashimaru**: *having enjoyed the view of the night time sky before she fell into a deep wonderful sleep in Naraku's arms she was placed in a pile of furs which kept her very warm as she never woke enjoying her sleep*

**Young Naraku:** Waking hour later and looking up as tashimaru was standing over me and then watched as she knealed beside me. "can i lay down with you" she asked in a questioning voice that had a hint as if she was telling me what she was gonna do. I scoot over and raise the blanket allowing her to crawl into them. I pull the blankets over us and wrap my arms around her. "Why cant you sleep Tashimaru is everything ok" I ask in a quizzing voice before i lay my head on her shoulder. "tashimaru is it ok if i kiss you agine?" i ask before receiving a blush and a nod from her. i lift her chin and kiss her this time slipping my tounge into her mouth tasting her and pulling her aginst me as it felt differant this time and my body seemed to react. I break the kiss and look at her eyes feeling a way i had never before. "i feel....differant" i say looking up at her and then pulling her close. as i then lean foward and wisper into her ear. "do you trust me?" i ask before receiving a nod and instructing her to roll over and face away from me and scoot aginst me. watching as she did so. "Tashimaru i dont want you to hate me but i want you to know i have never touched a female before and i am very curious can i......." i begin before she reaches over at my hand and places it on her waistline and nods. I then take in a breath as my heart races and pull the covers over us and blushing as i then run my hand between the folds of her kimono and feel the warmth of her skin. i then run my fingers over it loving the feel as i catch a new scent rising from her i found to be pleasant. I then move to below her chestling and use my other hand to untie her robe. and slip my haands inside. my eyes focuse on her back as my hands moved and exsplored areas i had never felt or seen before with any woman. she places her hand on my wrist and holds it not directing me but showing me how it felt. i heard sounds escape her that i liked and i continued. My hands moved to the small mounds on her chest and then found the peak playing with it and touching around it as i then shift so i am in front of her and she is facing me i wanted to see her. "if you are embarrassed or wish me to stop then tell me ok" i say in a soft voice not wanting to hurt her but very curious. i then continue to touch her chest and then move down and look at it close and lick her earning a even weirder sound from her and then sucking it before drawing back. after i have exsplored that area i them move my hand down and then shift so i am towering over her. i then remove the garment that she wore and her scent hits me and smells good i touch her stomach and move down to the little pach above her private area and feel it. it was silky and soft. i then notice that there was something wet between her legs and i move my hand over it and felt it warm as i looked up at her. i place my hand over it gliding smoothly and bringing it back up and studying it "tashimaru..your..wet." i say as i then bring it to my lips and taste it. "it taste good" i say before moving my fingers back to her private area and then touching all the areas sticking one inside her earning moans from her as i continued i watch her face and see looks i had never seen before and then pull back and kiss her when i am finished. I then look down at her as i then move down and playfully lick her private area causing her to buck and tasting her fully and continuing sucking the juices from her and then continuing untill she gets quiet and a new tast hits my lips and i lick it up. i move and lay beside her my body acking as i lay there and think about her and all the new things i had learned covering us both up. Tashimaru then moves over to me and smiles "Naraku i want to feel you and exsplore you are the first boy i have ever been with as well." She say before untieing my obai and pushing my robe apart and runs her hands over my chest and then looking over at my nipple before leaning foward and licking it mimicing what i did. I then look down at her as she does it and breath in. then she moves to my lower regions and pulls apart my rope exsposing my dick to view it had a little hair on it not much. she then feels it i was sircumcised and the head twiches as she touches it and then she then moves her hond over and grabs it looking up at me as her warm hands stroke and i moan and my stomach mucles tighten. she brings her mouth over it and i let out a yelp causing her to jerk back. "did i hurt you" she looks concerned and i look down at her and say no as she continues. it felt so good the pleasure took me away as i forgot i was even there. i feel a warm feeling and it seems to wash over me as i then look into her eyes and throw my head back as i felt like a cup that was about to run over. I see stars and pull her up not wanting to upset her. I come for the first time. and then look over at her as i then bring my lips to her and kiss her this time more harsh earning wimpers from her and pullingher into my arms as i move on top of her. "I want to be your first some day" i then relax trying to catch myself and then cleaning both of us up and fixing our robes we then drift off to sleep curled up up next other.

**Akirta**: -her and sesshomaru went out for a walk leaving her brother sleeping with tashimaru she was alitle worried at first to leave as of the attack on him from her father, but sessy and tashimaru said- that he will be fine with her -she thought for a min and then says to them- ok ill go but i will be back straight away if i sense he is in danger -she then turns to sessy askin if he wanted to go with her, which he agreed to, she grabbed a some furs to keep her warm as it was still snowin outside and went out in the cold air and started walkin tho the forest with sesshomaru near her, she didnt feel scared or alone, she came to a cliff and sat down on the floor lookin at the night sky which had differemt colours in the sky, she suddenly went shy around him and thankfully as it was cold it made her cheeks red already so he didnt see her blushing

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Smelling her nervousness and smiling as see it was because of me. "Are you cold Akirta" i say with a smile as i then walk over to her and pull her into my arms the fur that was usually thrown over me moves and wraps around her waist pulling her close. I stare into her red eyes with my goldren ones and then sigh as i can read her emotions. "akerita donnot place me into a catigory of men that you hold inside your heart. I am differant and i haverespect and sex............"looks away "sex is not suppose to hurt like that it feels like that when you force it on a woman and it was also your first time physically but to me you are still pure a maiden shall we say" i say looking up at her knowing she needed to hear that. i use my finger to lift her chin and kiss her lips deepening it sliding my tounge inside.

**Akirta**: -she blushes when he pulls her into his arms and holds onto him and was taken by surprised with the kiss and kisses him inreturn slidin her tongue in side his mouth, feelin neveous but not scared at all something told her she was safe around him, she then puts her arms around his neck makin the kiss go deeper, and it gave butterflys in her tummy, she was warm with his fur around her and her heart beating fast in her chest and while her kiminlo was blowin in the winters breeze

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Lets a a soft purr and i then kiss her deeper and smile as i do so knowing she trusted me but of course i was sesshoumaru i never lied i always said what was on my mind. I then lay fur on the ground and lay her on it and then running my hand up her kimono and gripping her leg as i lay between them running my claws over her soft skin and then untie her obai and kiss her neck and collorbone. she was not my first however she would be my first love.

**Akirta**: -she smiles at him and holds on to him like her brother she used miasma disappeared from the cliff side to her room on the bed, it was the first time she done it and was proud of hersel that she didnt miss the bed, she couldnt help but giggle at the thought of it, she undoes his top half and pulls it off slowly while kissin him and his neck wrappin her arms around his neck and runs her hand tho his hair while kissin him-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Looks up at her with a soft smile and kissing her lips as i see the miasma rise around me and hold my breath and close my eyes and open them to see us laying in her room. I then smile and liss her lips \as i then remove her kimono and then look up as i then lick her chest and nipples kissing her as i nibble on her tender skin. "can i be your first akirta?"

**Akirta**: -she shivers when he kisses her chest and when he licks her nipples she gets more aroused and a small moan excapes her lips as she was enjoyin it, she then looks at him and says to his question that he had asked her- yes u may -she then smiles and kisses him softly on the lips feeling that she was safe and relaxed more on the bed-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Smiling as i strip of my clothing and look down at her with lust in my eye. I then smile as i then lick her down from her nipples to her woman hood andkiss it before i then lick her clitoris and stick my tounge inside her and then move it out licking the bud and sticking a finger inside watching hr buck as i then look up at her as i continue pushing inside her untill i feel her come onto my hand. "I know this will be tight but it will not hurt like the first time i will never force it and you can say no please relax and i will make this plesant and it will feel good" i say as i place my penus at her intrance and push inside. she felt so tight and she was still nervous i didnt want her real first time to be painful. i push inside and watch her face for any signs of pain and slowly pushing.

**Akirta**: -she grips slightly on him when he pushes into her but relaxes after a while when the pain went a way, she moaned softly and nods her head at him to say to carry on, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she kisses him deeply when he starts to move in and out of her makin her moan a little more louder and she begains to enjoy it as it didnt hurt like the first time and kisses along his neck bitting on it slighty as she was close to cumming on him agine and have another orgasm-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Looks up at her as i move inside her and gasp as she bites my shoulder it turned me on i was a dog demon and if she wanted to bite we could do that. I smiles as i move a little faster bringer her closer to her pleasure. I then keep pushing as i feel her wall tighten around me even tighter then they already were. her juices flowing over me showing she had come it felt so good and intense that i soon came behind her. I then collaspe on top of her and hold her as she pants i take a cold rag and wipe her off so she would not be sore and then cleans myself and relaxes with her in my arms. "haha i wonder what naraku and tashimaru have been doing i know he is ok and my sister is a strong girl she know how to take care of someone i hope he is up and moving. what kind of beast attacked him it must have been strong." i say as i watch with and smile as she nods off happy in my arms.

**Akirta**: -she smiles alitle in her sleep in his arms and hopes her brother does not barge in when they both were naked in her bed, before she fell asleep, she pulled the covers over them so they were covered and kisses him deeply sayin- tht felt so good it didnt hurt at all and you was so gentle to me -she then lays her head on his chest her hair coverin his chest abit and falls into a restful sleep with a smile on her lips-

**Young Naraku: **Waking in the morning and then looking down as i felt a strange weight on my chest i then smell a scent in the house that i had smelled before. I then sit strait up and reconize it and think about then become enraged even when i relize who it was coming from and where. throwing tashimaru off me and then standing up with my black robe falling into place. "That fucking bastard hurt my sister" assuming she had gotten hurt and not really caring if she didnt and she did he still touched her all the same.i then flashstep breaking things in my path. my face fixed to a snarl as i stop at her door and push the door and it doesnt move meaning it was locked. i become enraged and tentecals come out of my back as i then smash the door into cenders and send a tentecal that wraps around Sesshoumaru and throws him through the wall. "you son of a bitch i trusted you with her and you hurt her" i say blinded by accusations and anger that he had slept with her weather it was done by force or not that was no concern to me. i walk through thte broken wall and tawards him before a fluffy tail knocks me aginst the wall. "I swear on my damn mother i will fucking kill you for touching my sister"

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Gets thrown aginst the wall and becoming enraged i then send my pelt out that slams him aginst the wall and gives me time to get up and walk over to him. "you little bastard i am tired of you insanity and tempramental issues i will see to it you no longer get in my way and for your information i forced nothing and i sure didnt hurt her i pleasured her." i say as my acid whip whips around and lands on his chest earning a painfull scream from him. "I will kill you here" bringing the whip back and back down on his back as he scream out agine and then falls to the ground and dissapears into miasma.

**Akirta**: -she wakes up after she felt sessy been lited off her and saw that her brother had barged into her room without knockin, she got up covering herself and says to him- brother stop it right now he didnt hurt me or anythin i brought him back here -she blushes deeply at this and then says- i am not hurt, sesshomaru stop it stop hurting him -feeling her brothers pain and sighs she disappears and reappear holds onto sesshoumaru grabbin there cloths and disappeared again to were they first was before she sent them into her room-

**Tashimaru**: *having woke up when she was thrown off of naraku she got up walking toward the scene that was going on*"Brother dont you hurt him again and as for you Naraku calm down and listen to what sessy and your sister have to say"

**Young Naraku**: Hits the wall as i feel something hit my chest and rip open my robe and i scream out as i eats my skin tears form in my eyes from the pain. I loose focus and hit the ground as i feel it hit my back. Feeling humiliated and confused and enraged i then dissapear into miasma and reappear in the forest i stand there in my ripped robe as dark drops of blood falls into the snow. my eyes glazed over as i try to sort my feelings. I then get up and walk into the forest and not caring what may lay out there waiting for me. "why am i so angry" i say as i walk and then look over as i begin to shiver far away from the cave i then collaspe and sit there not wishing to return. my chest and back having marks on them where the acid whip had hit me. my skin broken and blood falling from it as the edges are burnt and pink with raw skin

**Young Sesshoumaru**: reappears on the cliffside with akirta "what is wrong with him why is he so ...sighs..i dont know he his so ...do you know" i say looking at her enraged as my hair blows in the wind. "those marks will teach him a lesson" i say looking away still enrages as i then use my pelt to knock over several trees in my path to let out some anger.

**Akirta**: -she gets dress and says to him- he is angry and confused he finks u hurt me -she sighs and then says to him- he is just over protective with me but was there any need to use the whip -she frowns at him knowin how much it pain it caused on him- u both need to cool down and talk like adults not fight its silly its not worth it

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Looks at her. "I am trying to " i say looking out into the forest and then thinking as another problem then hit me i didnt like him but it would kill her if something happened to him. "Ummm Do you think whatever is that attacked him is still there he is bleeding and will attract demons maybe we or I should go look for him" i say as i look at her not concerned but with a more emotionless voice as i relize that it may be the smartest thing to do if she loved him.

**Tashimaru**: *having over heard her brother talking with akirta about naraku she raced to find him hoping he wasnt in danger already trying her best to find where he was*

**Young Naraku**: The wind blows as i hear a growl i sit on my knees holding myself trying to stay warm and then get up with no energy to fight. I then form miasma and try to dissapear as i lifts into the sky and i am jerked out of the miasma by a tail something i swear i had seen before. I get slammed into the ground so hard my body bounces back up before i turn over and grab my waistline. squinting my eyes shut as i then scream out for the first time knowing i needed help as i feel it grab my arm and lift me into the air smiling as the hooded face of a snake looks at me my eyes widen as i see him and his eye red and glaring as he says nothing as he then throws me. i feel myself fly through the air and then i close my eyes and feel a strength come over me a beastly instinct and my eyes widen and i then flip ouver so i land on my hands and feet and smile as i then run at him. my red eyes glaring as i then jump up on him with my hands turn into sharp tentecals and then cut into him and he simply dissapears with a chuckle "you are getting stronger soon my boy." I then find myself on the ground panting blood flowing as i then look over my shoulder and see my sister "what do you want"

**Akirta**: ill go look for him -she says to him and starts walkin to the forest followin his scent and found him sittin in the snow -she put some furs over him and says to him cmon lets get u back, she helped him up and started walkin back to the cave hopin sesshomaru was there as she told him to meet her at the cave, she got near to the cave she saw tashimaru and asks her help her brother back in side the cave, once we was there, she got the fire goin and put some tea on for them to warm up-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Watching as they brought him in and studying him then realizing most of those cuts did not come from me and then looking away as i realize he was attacked agine i stay to the side not really in a mood to fight and watch her care for him.

**Akirta**: -After caring for naraku i then sense the presance i dreaded at the mouth of the cave and walk snarls when i see my father and transforms into my dragon form and shoots fire at the snake but narrowly missin it and i roars in anger and tells tashimaru though mind to take her brother into the cave and that i will sort this vile man out myself, i then turned my red crimson eyes to father that was full of hate and anger- you fink its so big of you to start on child thats smaller then you well how bout u pick on some1 ur own size -she wacked him with her dragon tail sendin him flyin across the air tho some trees now she has got older her powers had got stronger and snarls at her father- cmon father fight me like the coward u relly are -she sends a ice breath towards his way-

**Lord of the South**: I appear out of miasma and stand in front of her before getting hit by a dragon and then looking at her with a angered exspression as i then grab her throut forcing her back into humanoid form. and bringing her to my face before dissapearing into miasma and my red eyes glaring into her as we appear in the palace that her mother had run from years ago. "Bitch you cannot defeat me and you know it. However i can hurt you very easily my dear when i am done this will be nothing more than a bad dream." I say as i grab her and strap her to the bed smiling "you see the funny thing you have never relized is this i am not your father your father died long ago but you remeber me because i have his form." so therefore if i fuck you i am not fucking my daughter but another bitch who seems to defy me and i cant wait to try it and break you down wrench." I say as i snap the chains on her and put a stone on her chest that stops her from transforming as it sinks into her chest. "That boy is the destruction of the lands here he will do well and i will not have you doing anything to fuck it up" i say as i rip her kimono off and glare down at her.

**Young Naraku**: Wakes and thinks before drifting off to sleep and then waiting for my sister to come back into the cave. I look over at sesshoumaru and then raise a hand at him then pointing to the door as i feel her presance just dissapear i then pass out as i tryed to get up not able to do anything.

**Akirta**: -she glares at him and spits in his face and says to him- i rather be dead then show u respect -she trys to break free from the chains that was binding her and says to him her red eyes burning with hatred at him- ur nothin but a dirty old man -she then bites his hand when he goes to slap her agen and laughs at him- i am not a maiden any more -she snarls- i thought you would know tht from my scent -she smirks-

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Looking at himthen relizing that the tension in the air was gone and that she too was nowhere to be seen i saw a few broken trees and twisted branches but tnothing more "Akirta please be safe"

**Lord of the South**: Looking at her as i begin to laught a deep chuckle coming from my lips as i smile" you see i did not finish naraku is my son blood and all but you are not. as far as you being a maiden i donnot care i will still enjoy myself. Say what you wish little bitch but i can still hurt you. I dont need your respect your tears are good enough your a little pet not worth anything so why should i care about how you feel about me." i say as i move over and then touch her naked body becoming aroused then moving over and positioning at her entrance and pushing inside not waiting and pounding "doesnt this remind you of a certain bandit my dear" i say with a snarl and i finish then erase her memory and place her at the entrance of the cave as if she had never been taken.

**Akirta**: -she lays on the ground not knowin what happened or how she go back here, she sits up holdin her head as it felt like she had hit her head on somethin, she tires to walk into the cave but she was to sore and crys out in pain and sits against the wall of the cave hoping someone will come and find her, she pulls her knees to her chest and feels scared-

**Young Naraku**: I sleep there and then my eyes twitch as i go into a deep slumber and a see a demoness come into my dreams "My boy you are dreaming but i am really here you are my heart and i love you and i have come to tell you as we speak i am locked up here in a palace and your sister is here as well, My son noone abandoned you we love you very much. You need to kill the lord of the south he is vile and evil and reak havic on the innocent. our family is suffering by his hands only you are the rightful heir that is why he needs you to destroy the kingdon my son fight him and take over please i am begging you." The maiden dissapears leaving me to other random dreams i then look over as i wake up only remembering the dreams and then walks past the others and stop in front of my sister and then pull her up "sister be strong we are going to war i saw something it is time to fight back" i say as i look over at sesshoumaru and then walk over to them i suggest you go home now your presaence is no longer welcome here and tashimaru i never loved you and never will i cannot love" i say as i turn my back knowing those words ripped her apart. I then continue to my room washing and changing as i then instruct my sister to do the looking up at her questioning eyes "As to where we are going we are heading to a palace in the southern kingdom" i say as i grab my sword and armor and walk outside not waiting for them. as i walk the wounds and scraches heal from the energy i am putting off. it was pure like my mother and stronmg. I turn into a form givien to me by my mother a great blue dragon with red eyes and look over at my sister. i had two forms one my fathers and one my mothers. get on my back. my wings opening as i then use my tteth a place a fur over my back and then taking off when she got on.

**Young Sesshoumaru**: Stays there angry as i begin to attack but am stopped by the power rising off him i then look to my sister and watch her as he breaks her heart. "you fucking monster "and then relizing what he was doing when i see his scent was not matching his words he was protecting her "Interesting i shall do what you say demon you better bring akirta back to me" i say before i then grab my sister and leave the cave not looking back

**Akirta**: -she holds onto him when flyin tho the air and finks back on what he said to tashimaru and was wonderin on what happened back in the cave and her thoughts turn to sesshomaru and smiles sensin his worry over her, but she new all the time she is with her brother she will be safe and says to him- how are u goin to take him he is very powerful then the memorys start comin bk to her when he took her and then says to her brother- he said to me im not his daughter well not by blood any way

**Young Naraku**: Looks at her smiling "I know i can because unlike him i have something he does not. A old lagend told me that i am living and fighting because i have someone to protect and the action all have a equal reation and with that being said i know i can beat him because you and mom are my streangt. i love tashimaru but if he is willing to hurt you and mother with no remorse he will use her to get to me so i had to leave her behind even if it means i will never have her in my arms agine. sacrifices must be made for what is important." i say as i fly above the clouds and my heart pounds as we search for the palace.

**Akirta**: -she nods her head agreein with her brother seein what he was to protecting her and looks for the palace to with him and then sees it- there it is brother -pointin to a large buildin tht was on top off a cliff and then frowns seein it wasnt well well protected- i would have thought he would be expecting us brother -she frowns-


End file.
